Just a Dream Come True
by jadewritess
Summary: AU. Emma Swan lives a regular life. Simple apartment and a good job. When she bumps into the actor, Killian Jones, she becomes fast friends with him. But could they become something more? Rating may change later on in the fic - just a heads up.
1. Long Days

**Okay, so this is my first fic and I am going to try my hardest with it. I originally got the idea for this fic from an essay i wrote but then i totally changed it and now its going to be nothing like that. At all. Whoops. Anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter for this. :) I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, writers of Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

"I can't believe this, I was so close but yet again he got away."

Emma had lost sight of the guy whilst turning round a corner. This was the third time that had happened in a month. This wasn't good.

Her boss simply looked at her with a bored expression, "Clean up your act Miss Swan or you will be cleaning your desk."

Emma wanted to scream. She couldn't lose this job as she was lucky enough to get it. She was probably just off her game. As she went back to her desk she sat down and let out a big sigh.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Emma looked up to find Ruby staring down at her.

"Not really but let's just say I have one more chance."

Ruby looked at her and then sighed.

"I know it's tough but how about we ditch this place as soon as we can and go out tonight?" Emma could practically hear the pleading in Ruby's voice. She was too tired for this. Way too tired.

"I can't tonight I have work to do." It was only a half lie. She really did have work to do. The only thing is that she wasn't planning on doing it tonight.

"Why? You're always come up with excuses to not go out. Are you hiding something from me? Are you hiding some _one_ from me?" Emma cold literally see the ideas flying around Ruby's head. She would never know where Ruby got her enthusiasm from. Or her wacky ideas for that matter.

"I'm not hiding anything I swear. I'm just really tired and I do actually have work to do."

"Fine. This weekend maybe?" Ruby was one of those people that feared she would shrivel up and die if she didn't go out with friends at least twice a week. Emma on the other hand would die if she had to go out more than once.

"Maybe but I'm not making promises." Emma had already made up her mind. She definitely was not going out. She knew what Ruby was like after one too many drinks. Especially on the weekends.

As Ruby walked away, Emma picked at the sleeves of her sweater. Maybe Ruby was right. She was always coming up with excuses not to go out. She needed to go out more. It was getting beyond ridiculous.

Time past by slowly and then she started to pack up her stuff. When she reached her car she unlocked it and stepped inside. After just holding the wheel staring into space for a second she let out a small scream and hit her head against the steering wheel. She had no idea what was up with her. Why was her game so off? She was usually great at what she does but recently she hasn't been doing so great. Emma thought about texting Ruby to say she could go out tonight but she thought against it and started the engine.

/

When she got back to her apartment she kicked of her boots and immediately went for a shower. She got it to the right temperature and got in. Feeling the hot water running down her back seemed to relax some of her stress. When she was feeling better she got out of the shower and went to find some chocolate. She liked to call chocolate her guilty pleasure. She flopped down on her sofa and turned on the television to see what was on. As she was flicking through the channels she saw a handsome man doing some sort of interview for MTV. She was awestruck by his features. His eyes were bluer than the ocean and he had dark hair. Emma wasn't one for celebrity crushes but this one guy had caught her attention. Nearer the end of the interview the guy's name flashed up on the screen. Killian Jones. Almost immediately she grabbed her laptop and searched the name. She discovered that the guy was an actor. A very handsome one. Emma goggled at his face on the screen for a little while longer then shook her head and changed the channel. Eventually she turned off the television and went to bed. Mind whizzing with thoughts about work. Ways to get her path straight again.

* * *

Killian couldn't stand doing interviews. They were time consuming and boring. As the interviewer asked pointless question after pointless question he found himself losing his train of thought. When he finally said goodbye to the interviewer he walked of the set and blinked a few times. He hadn't realised how sore his eyes could get from bright lights.

As he walked out of the building where his interview was held, hundreds of flashes went of at once.

"Bloody hell," Killian muttered. He shielded his face and got to his car as fast as he could. He loved what he did. He just hated the baggage that came with it. He started up the engine but found he couldn't drive anywhere as here seemed to be a wall of paps and crazy fans trying to get a glimpse of him. He smacked his steering wheel loudly. He was tired and hungry and now he definitely needed a drink. He honked his horn a few times and eventually the sea of crazy fans and paparazzi parted and he smirked a little. He felt likes Jesus. Or was it Moses? He let the thought drift and he drove out of the parking lot.

When he reached his home he drove up the drive way and unlocked his front door. As soon as he got in he went to his kitchen and pulled out some bread and other things to makes himself a sandwich. He never had been good at cooking. Whilst taking a bite he saw a bottle of rum sitting on the dresser. He tried to steer away from it but found that he couldn't and poured himself a glass. He knew he shouldn't but he just couldn't help himself. After finishing his sorry excuse of a meal he went to sit in the main room with his glass. He debate between picking up a book or turning on the television but he eventually just decided to sit with his thoughts. After a while he noticed the time and flicked on the television to watch the result of his interview. He critiqued everything he did, but hey, that's what you do when you see yourself on television. Once the interview concluded he turned off the television and dragged himself to bed. It had been a hell of a long day.

* * *

 **Hiiiii. I hope this was ok. I know it wasn't too long but hopefully as I get into the swing of this the chapters will get longer. Reviews would be great thanks xx**


	2. First Meeting

**I don't own any of these characters as they all belong to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, the writers of Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

The sun poured in from Emma's bedroom windows and she immediately covered her eyes from the light. She hated early mornings and definitely wasn't up for one this morning. Relentlessly, she got up and rubbed her eyes and gently padded over to the bathroom. As she stared at herself in the mirror she noticed the bags under her eyes. She really should take a break from the amount of work she has been doing. She dug out some clothes and pulled them onto her body. She put on a little make up, grabbed her essentials and left her apartment.

When she arrived at the coffee shop she goes to every morning she sat in her car for a brief moment before getting out. Emma felt exhausted. She really had been doing so much but if she wanted to keep her job she couldn't stop the way she has been doing things.

As she walked into the coffee shop the smell of coffee beans hit her and she instantly felt a little better. Coffee really was a life saver. After she placed her order she checked her work phone for any changes on the case she had been working on. Emma was praying there wasn't because f there was she would have to change everything. Luckily there was no changes so far and that lifter her mood. Her name was called and she went to the counter for her drink. When her coffee was handed to her she turned around to make her way out of the coffee shop she walked straight into someone, spilling her drink everywhere in the process.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." Emma ran to grab some napkins and without thinking she fell back down, slipping on the coffee.

"It's okay lass, I've got it." Emma looked up at the voice and instantly recognised Killian Jones from the interview she watched last night. _Huh I never thought something like this would ever happen to me,_ she thought. It was then that she realised he was holding his hand out to help her up.

"Are you okay? That was quite the fall." Killian let out a half laugh as he lifted her up.

"I'm fine. It was my fault I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was going. Emma Swan," Emma held out her hand for him to shake it.

"Killian Jones." He took her hand and shook it. He admired her. She was stunning. Blonde hair, soft curves and beautiful green eyes. _Maybe I should try for her number_ he thought.

"I know who you are, it's not like you're famous or anything." She smiled at him and at the same time he took in his features. Through a television screen he was handsome but in real life he was downright _sinful_.

"Well I may be famous but that doesn't mean everyone knows who I am and what I do for a living." He smiled back at her. "Let me buy you another coffee."

"You don't have to, honestly. I should go." As Emma gathered her belongings from the floor and turned to leave he grabbed her arm.

"Before you go maybe you could give me a number so I can talk to you again?" He rose an eyebrow in question and smiled at her.

Emma crossed her arms and smirked, "And why should I give you my number? I only just met you."

"Because I know you want to talk to me again and also because I'm devilishly handsome." Killian smirked back at her and then gave her a genuine smile as she reached into her bag and brought out her phone.

"Only because I want to get to know you more and nothing else. Give me your phone please." Emma traded their numbers and handed Killian's phone back to him.

"Call any time to wish, unless it's something such as 3am in the morning because I need sleep. I'll see you around." Emma smiled and walked out of the coffee shop.

Killian went to order his coffee, all the while thinking of the blonde he had just met. She was a sight for sore eyes. Walking to his car a small group of paps ran up to him with their cameras and asking questions.

"Who was the blonde you were with, Killian? Is she a new girlfriend?" One of the paps shouted these questions at him.

"It's none of your business." Killian pushed his way through the small group and made it to his car. As he drove to the place where they were shooting his next film he recited his lines in his head. He had actually enjoyed working on this film. Other films were not as fun as this one but he had quickly become friends with the other cast members and the director.

As he turned into the parking lot he saw Graham getting out his own car.

"Oi, Humbert!" Killian yelled across the lines of cars and his friend looked up.

"You are normally the first one here what is up with you today?" Graham walked over to him with a slight smile on his face.

"There was an incident at the coffee shop," Killian stated matter of factly.

"Oh, an _incident._ It's always excuses with you isn't it?" Graham smirked at him and then slowly laughed as Killian's face went into a scowl. "Calm down, I'm only having a laugh."

Killian elbowed him in the ribs for good measure and walked into the building. Upon walking in he immediately cringed when he saw his face on the movies poster. The photoshoot was a laugh but the outcome of it certainly was _not_. In the end he looked especially awkward while everyone else looked brilliant. He had begged for them to change it to something else but no such luck.

Graham sauntered in behind him, "Still wanting to change that huh?" He patted his shoulder in sympathy. "At least I look good." He stepped away to avoid being hit in the ribs again by Killian.

"It's not funny Humbert, I look terrible. They must have done some serious photoshopping to your face to make it look sort of okay looking because you are not a pretty sight." Killian ran off laughing while Graham shouted at him.

When he arrived on set he found the director. Regina Mills was a stern woman that really should not be crossed but Killian enjoyed working with her.

"Good morning Jones," Regina said.

"Morning Regina," Killian said with a tip of his head.

"I expect you to be ready to film as soon as possible. We need to get this scene right today otherwise we will need to change the release date. We are nearly falling behind schedule." Killian nodded his head and headed over to his dressing room. Killian was quickly put into his costume and had his make-up done.

As he was getting up to leaving the room his phone buzzed.

 ** _So I was wondering if we could go out some time for a bite to eat and possibly get to know each other?_**

Killian smiled and was actually surprised she had texted him so soon.

 _Of course, when and where?_

 _ **I was thinking maybe a coffee or something and possibly tomorrow? I have time.**_

 _Which coffee shop?_

 _ **You know which one I'm referring to.**_

 _See you soon, Swan._

Killian smiled at his phone before turning it off and then walked out of his dressing room onto the set.

* * *

 **Hi friends! Thank's to all the people that have already followed this fic, I LOVE YOUUU. I hope this is okay for the second chapter. I did write more but I was falling asleep writing it so I had to delete some of it because it was bad quality. I tried to make this chapter longer than the last but i only succeeded by about 30-40 words or so. Whoops. Maybe leave me a review? Pretty please? xx**


	3. Time for That Coffee

**Okay so realised that the first chapter was not what I intended to post as I had added a little bit of Killian into it and for some reason it didn't upload that part but it's there now so if you want you can go back and read it (it's nothing important so if you don't read it you won't miss out on anything).**

 **I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, the writers of Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 _What time is your lunch break?_

Emma looked at her phone to realise Killian had texted her. Ever Since she suggested they meet up sometime they had texted quite a bit.

 _ **Around 12:30-ish. Why?**_

She knew exactly why but she tried to play it cool. She didn't want to seem to desperate.

 _I recall a certain blonde lass asking if I was free for coffee sometime and I was wondering if she is free for lunch?_

 ** _Sure. I'll see you at the coffee shop._**

"Something has put a smile on your face," Ruby said.

"I'm not smiling," Emma snapped, quickly wiping the small smile off her face.

Ruby just laughed, "What ever you say, Emma. Do you want to go to Granny's for lunch?"

"Sorry, I can't. I need to go to the... I need to go to the gas station." Emma didn't want to tell her friend. No doubt she would want to meet Killian. She was a huge fan of his and talked about him non stop

"Uh huh. Sure," Ruby gave her a knowing smile and walked back to her desk.

Emma looked at the clock on the was. It was just before twelve. She decided to put her head down and get some work done before she could leave. She needed to find this guy or she would have to start looking for a new job.

/

Killian stood outside the coffee shop. It was just after twelve thirty. He soon spotted her across the street and waved. She flashed him a smile and walked over to him.

"Hi," Emma said, shyly. She had no need to be shy but for some reason she felt like a teenager all over again talking to a boy for the first time.

"Hello, Swan. How have you been?" He pushed open the door for her and held out his arm. When she raised her eyebrow, he simply did the same and she laughed as she walked in.

"I've been good. I'm just a bit stressed about work right now, that's all." Emma wasn't going to give him the details about the whole thing but it was okay to tell him what was going on. Right? "What about you?"

"Aye, I've been great. I'm currently shooting a new film and, surprisingly, it's been great fun to shoot."

"Oh, what's the movie about?" Emma was genuinely interested. She likes movies but she definitely preferred books.

"You'll have to wait and see won't you?" Killian laughed when she pouted at this lack of information. "What would you like to eat, love?"

"A grilled cheese would be amazing. I haven't had one in what seems like forever," Emma said. As he stood up she reached into her purse to give him money but he refused.

"It's quite all right, Swan, this ones on me," Killian turned away to stand in the queue.

Emma took out her phone and went through some work emails. When she looked up from her phone she noticed someone looking at her. She soon realised who it was and immediately stood up. It was the guy she had been looking for. She debated whether or not to go after him or spend the rest of her lunch with Killian. She didn't want to lose her job and she could always text Killian apologising for running off. The man across the coffee shop took that moment to run out of the coffee shop. After grabbing all her belongings she ran out of the coffee shop and looked about for him. She spotted him about a block away and took off running after him.

Back at the coffee shop, Killian had returned to the table with his and Emma's lunch but Emma was no where to be seen.

* * *

Emma returned to the office and reported the good news to her boss.

"Well done, Emma. I take it he's down at the police station now for questioning and all that?"

"Yes that's all taken care of." Emma flicked a strand of sweaty hair away from her face. She chased after him for quite a while before he made the mistake of stopping to catch his breath.

"Good," her boss said.

Emma left her boss's office and headed for her desk. On her way there she bumped into Walsh.

"Emma! I heard the good news." Walsh smiled at her and Emma shivered. Walsh had always creeped her out ever since the office christmas party a few years back. He had asked to dance with her and did all these crazy dance moves and shrieking like one of those flying monkeys from The Wizard of Oz. She tried to steer clear of him whenever she could.

"Yeah. I managed to catch him. I need to get back to work now." Emma pushed her way round him and sat down on her chair. She was just about to text Killian when Ruby dropped a stack of papers on her desk.

"This is all the information you need for your new case. Congrats on catching that other guy," Ruby smiled at her. "How was the 'gas station'"

"Ruby stop it," Emma loved Ruby but sometimes she was quite infuriating.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm only asking how your drive to the gas station was," Ruby let out a laugh. "Who is he?"

"RUBY. There is not 'secret guy'. I was just meeting up with a friend that's all," Emma said. She really was telling the truth. Killian was nothing more than a new-found friend.

"So why did you say you were going to the gas station earlier on? You could have just told me," Ruby said. She didn't seem entirely convinced by Emma's story.

"I didn't tell you in case you got jealous I didn't go to Granny's with you," Emma said.

"I'm not going to get jealous just because you have other friends. Jesus, I'm not that controlling am I?" Ruby laughed again and walked away.

Emma had made a start on reading through the files Ruby had given her when she realised she hadn't gotten round to apologising to Killian.

 _ **Hey, I'm sorry for bailing today. I saw the guy that I had been looking for and I had to hunt him down while I had the chance. Can we maybe reschedule?**_

 _Of course. And no need to apologise, Swan, I got a double lunch._

Emma laughed and then turned her focus back to reading through her files

/

When Killian arrived home he found himself not hungry. _Thank you, Swan._ He let out a small chuckle to himself and picked up the script to the movie. He started rehearsing his lines when his phone buzzed.

 ** _Do you want to meet up again tomorrow for lunch?_**

 _Absolutely. Do I get a second lunch again?_

 ** _Hopefully not, I was hungry for the rest of the day._**

 _Same time and place?_

 ** _Yeah, sure._**

 _Good night, Swan_

 ** _Good night, Killian._**

Killian then noticed the time and let out a yawn. As he walked up the stairs to his bedroom his thoughts were filled with blonde hair and swans.

* * *

 **Okay so I have come to the conclusion that I am terrible at writing long chapters so I'm sorry! But thanks for the followers and the favourites! They mean a lot to me. Reviews would be appreciated xx**


	4. Coffee: Round Two

**I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, the writers of Once Upon a Time**

* * *

"CUT! Good work this morning, Killian, take a break. You definitely deserve one," Regina said. She smiled at him before walking away.

Killian headed to his dressing room to get his costume off when Graham burst in.

"I haven't seen you act that well in a long time buddy, what's wrong?" Graham looked worried and Killian just started laughing.

"There's nothing wrong with me I just wanted to try my hardest today," Killian lied. He was working extremely hard today so could possibly have a longer break and spend more time with Emma. He didn't like her than anything more than a friend. Nope. Not at all. Okay maybe a little.

The worry on Graham's face quickly disappeared and he narrowed his eyes instead, "Are you sure? You seemed eager to leave for lunch yesterday."

"I was hungry," He said. _I definitely wasn't afterwards,_ he thought.

"Something is telling me not to believe you," said Graham. "But I'm going to keep an eye on you because who knows what you're doing behind my back. You spreading a load of shite to those trashy magazines about me? Huh?"

Killian laughed, "You wish, Humbert."

Killian grabbed a couple of things and left the building to drive to the coffee shop to meet Emma.

/

"I'm so sorry for leaving you yesterday," Emma said as she sat down opposite Killian.

"It's quite all right, lass," said Killian, giving her a warm smile.

"What do you want? I'll buy it this time," She said. "As a proper apology for yesterday."

"I'll have a coffee and possibly a sandwich," he said, with a smile plastered onto his face.

"Any specific type of sandwich?"

"Surprise me."

Emma smiled and shook her head as she walked over to the counter to place their order.

Killian took out his phone only to see about a dozen messages from Graham.

 _Where are you going?_

 _I'll find you and find out who you're with._

 _I didn't mean for that to sound creepy, sorry._

 _Are you at a coffee shop or a fast food restaurant?_

As Killian went through the rest of the messages he quietly chuckled to himself. Graham was really going out of his way to find out who Killian was with.

 ** _Only time will tell._**

Killian thought for a moment before typing a second message.

 _ **Please don't stalk me. It's bad enough getting it from the paps, I don't need you on my tail as well.**_

"Sandwich and a coffee for you, sir ," Emma set down his plate and coffee in front of him and sat in the chair opposite with her own lunch.

"Thank you, love," said Killian. "So, what do you do for a living."

Emma took another bite before saying, "I'm a bail bonds person."

"And what does that involve, lass?" Killian was intrigued. He did want to know more about Emma but he also had no clue what her job actually was.

"To break it done for you, I basically find people who skipped court and things like that," Emma explained.

"Ah, I see," Killian said. "Do you like doing it?"

"I do. I love it," Emma said. "Have you always been and actor?"

"Actually no, I haven't. Quite a number of years ago I was in the navy with my brother," said Killian.

"So why did you leave?" Emma asked.

Killian thought for a moment before he said anything. "I left because their was an accident and my brother... Well he-"

He was cut short by Emma placing her hand over his, "I'm sorry, I didn't realise."

"It's quite all right, Swan" Killian said with a sad smile.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while just eating.

"What about your childhood, love?" Killian asked. He still seemed a bit distant but he gave her a small smile.

"It wasn't the best childhood I could of asked for. I've never met my parents," She said, matter of factly. "I was left on a roadside days after being born and when I was found I was placed in a foster home. Families kept coming and going but they would never keep me long. I remember I was once kicked out after a couple found out they were to have a kid of their own," Emma stared at her coffee cup, not wanting to say anything. She was scared in case she had said to much. In case she had let him see to much of her.

"Let's move on from sad topics," Killian said. He then stacked the two plates and settled with his mug in his hand, leaning back on his seat.

Trying to lighten the mood Emma asked, "Are you going to tell me what your film is about?"

"I thought I had made this clear," he laughed. "You have to wait and see. The trailer should be released soon and the movie itself comes out January next year."

"Fine," she huffed. She folded her arms and pouted like a kid. Killian found this very funny.

"You know that doing that makes you look like a five year old," Killian said, mid-laugh.

"So what if it does? It's not fair. I don't see why you can't just tell me. I mean we are practically friends, aren't we?" Emma asked.

"Of course we are but I have been told not to spoil anything for _anyone_. Not even grown women who act like five year olds," Killian said. When he saw Emma's reaction it just made him laugh more. He got a punch on the arm for it.

"Stop laughing! I only asked a little question but you are reluctant to tell me," she said. After Killian stopped laughing he caught her glowering at him and he nearly started laughing again when flashes went off outside the shop window.

"Oh bloody hell," he said. He really was not in the mood for this now. He was enjoying his lunch with Emma and he didn't really want it to end.

"What should we do?" Emma asked. She had never had to deal with paparazzi before because, well, she wasn't famous. Well she wasn't now but after this her face was probably going to be pasted all over magazines.

"We push our way through and don't say anything to them," Killian said matter of factly. He gathered up Emma's things for her before grabbing his own stuff and led the way out the door.

Questions were being fired from all over the place but he just ignored them all. When he got to his car, Emma stood next to him.

"I'll take this as my time to leave. I had fun, Jones," Emma flashed him a smile. "I'll see you soon."

And with that Emma made her back down the street.

* * *

 **Hiiiii! I'm sorry I didn't upload sooner but I have been really busy. I hope this is okay. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS/FOLLOWERS/FAVOURITES THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME. Reviews would be fantastic xxx**


	5. Dress debates

**I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, the creators of One Upon a Time.**

* * *

 _I'm thinking of asking a certain lady to dinner tonight. Any tips on how to do so?_

Emma glanced down a her phone to see that Killian had texted her. She was still at work filing through the mountains of paper on her desk.

 _ **You could always just ask her. Who is this 'lady'?**_

Emma knew he was talking about her but she was curious to see where this would go.

 _Well, she has long blonde hair, green eyes and she can be quite rude sometimes._

 ** _She doesn't sound to great a person then._**

 _I'm willing to take the chance. I'll pick you up at eight?_

 ** _Sure._**

When she placed her phone back down on her desk she suddenly felt happiness spread through her. She was excited.

"Something has put a smile on your face and I'm presuming it's not the paper towers you have over here," Ruby said.

"I'm not smiling so I have no idea what you are talking about," Emma glowered at her friend.

Ruby tried to hold back her smile, "Have you got a date or something tonight?"

Emma started scraping for excuses. She was a good liar but not this good.

"No," Emma said, crossing her arms. "Why are you asking?"

"I saw you pick up your phone and the second after it was unlocked you had a huge smile on your face. After you put the phone down your face looked as if there was only a smile on it and nothing else," Ruby smirked. "Who is he? Or she if tha-"

"Ruby I'm not a lesbian," Emma said, cutting her short.

"So who is this mysterious guy you are hiding from me?"

"No one," Emma answered, maybe to quickly.

"So there definitely is someone. I knew it! Where's he taking you?" Ruby questioned. "I'll help you with what to wear."

"I don't know where he's taking me Ruby but I'm guessing it's somewhere nice. And stop looking at me like that! We are just friends," Emma said. She felt her cheeks reddening.

"So if he's taking you somewhere nice that must mean he has money." If Ruby kept asking her questions like this Emma was going to explode.

"RUBY. It doesn't matter if he's rich."

"Fine. When's he picking you up?" Ruby asked.

"Eight and you _will not_ be there for it," Emma said. She gave Ruby a glare.

"Okay I'll leave before he comes to pick you up but I am coming over to help you with what you're wearing," Ruby said.

"Fine," Emma huffed.

When Ruby walked away, Emma uncrossed her arms and started getting more work done. Every so often she kept glancing at the clock, wishing that time would go faster.

/

"Ruby, no."

"Yes."

"Ruby, _no._ "

"Emma put the god damn dress on."

" _No._ It's too revealing."

"So what? You have nice legs. And a nice ass."

" _Ruby._ "

" _Emma."_

They had been arguing over the dress for about ten minutes. Emma thought the dress was too short. Ruby thought it made her look hot.

"Ruby, I don't understand what the big deal is. We are just friends," Emma explained.

"I know that," Ruby said.

"Wait, how?" said Emma in a panicky voice.

"Because you have told me that at least a dozen times."

Emma let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She didn't know why she wanted to keep Killian a secret for now but she was going to make sure Ruby didn't find out.

"So, are you going to wear the dress or not?" Ruby asked.

Emma let out a defeated sigh, "I suppose so but I would much rather wear something a bit more, I don't know, _casual._ "

Emma relentlessly took the dress off the chair and pulled it on.

"Tough luck. Now turn round so I can do the zipper," Ruby said.

As Emma turned round she spotted the magazine she had recently purchased sitting on a chair in the corner of her room. It was only then that she realised that she had picked up the magazine because there was a picture of her and Killian on the cover. Without thinking, Emma immediately darted across the room to grab the magazine.

"EMMA SWAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ruby shouted.

"Nothing. I just had to check my phone," Emma lied.

"Uh huh," Ruby said suspiciously. "What's behind your back?"

Emma's cheeks started to go red, "Nothing."

"Hold out you hands then."

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a reason."

"It is now. Show me."

"I have nothing to show."

Without warning, Ruby ran across the room to where Emma was standing and grabbed the magazine out of Emma's hands.

"Why are you holding a-OH MY GOD IS THAT KILLIAN JONES." Ruby screamed. Emma covered her ears with her hands.

"Yes," Emma said quietly.

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME?" Ruby asked.

"I was trying to keep it a secret because I didn't want you to get all freaked out over something that's not really there," Emma explained.

Ruby sighed, "Emma, it's not that big of a deal. I'm just more annoyed at the fact you didn't tell me that you had met someone."

"It's not like that, Ruby, we're just friends," Emma said. Her cheeks were bright red now.

"Okay. Fine I believe you. But you need to finish getting ready," Ruby said smiling.

"Okay."

Ruby zipped up the rest of her dress and brought out a pair of heels from Emma's wardrobe.

"Do I have to wear heels?" Emma complained.

"Yes. You do."

Slipping on the heels, Emma heard a knock at the door and almost fell over. She was nervous. Really nervous. Ruby shoved a bag into her hands and pushed her out the bedroom door.

"Do you want me to wait in here?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you," Emma said. She felt bad for being a terrible friend.

"I mean it's not exactly okay because I know I'm really near Killian Jones but I guess I'll make an exception," Ruby said. "Have fun!"

Emma shut the bedroom door behind her and walked towards the door to her apartment. She opened the door to a smiling Killian.

"Hello, love. You look stunning," Killian said.

"Hi," Emma said. She looked him up and down before saying, "You look..."

"I know," Killian said. This earned him a punch in the arm. "Are you ready to go, Swan?"

"Yes," Emma said and she shut the door behind her.

* * *

 **Hi friends! I know I only uploaded a chapter yesterday but I felt like giving you lovely people another one just for the sake of it. The next chapter will be centred about the date. Thanks again for all the reviews/follows/favourites! You have no idea how much they mean to me and they also show me that some of you are enjoying this fic. Reviews would be amazing xx**


	6. Date Night

**I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, the creators of Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Killian had been nervous all day about the date with Emma. He wasn't sure if it even was a date. It probably wasn't. He felt as though minutes were getting longer. In between filming, he would glance at the time.

"Christ, Killian. What is up with you today?" asked Graham.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just a bit tired that's all," Killian replied.

Graham narrowed his eyes, "So I take it that is why you keep looking at the clock. To see when you can leave this place and go to bed? Or is there something else?"

Killian rolled his eyes, "Humbert, shut up."

"Ah, so it's something else. Is it that blonde girl on the cover of all those trashy magazines?" Graham smirked.

"W-what?" Killian spluttered. He didn't think that the pictures would spread that fast.

"Who is she?"

Killian thought for a moment before answering. "She's a friend."

"I don't believe you but fine. If you want to keep this hidden that's your choice," Graham said. For a moment, Killian thought that Graham was upset about not being told who Emma was but when Graham gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder he breathed. He didn't want to fall out with one of his good friends.

Just then, a head popped round the door, "Killian, you're needed. Regina want's to see you"

"Okay, sure thing," Killian headed out of the room and walked towards Regina.

"What do you need?" Killian asked. He wasn't going to lie to himself. He was scared of Regina sometimes and this was one of those times because he didn't know what was going to happen.

Regina pulled out a magazine from under her clipboard. A magazine with him and Emma on the cover.

"Who's this?" Regina asked.

Killian shuffled his feet a bit, "She's a friend of mine."

"What's her name?" Regina didn't look angry but she looked serious.

"Emma Swan," Killian answered. "Why are you asking?"

Regina set the magazine down on her knees, "I do not want her to interfere with any of your work. Do you understand?"

"She won't interfere."

"Good. And make sure we don't have a remake of today because your performance was very poor today, Mr Jones." Regina said.

As Killian walked away he thought about what Regina had said. Would Emma actually put him off his game? Killian wasn't sure.

Eventually, Killian left and made his way back home. Instead of sitting around and worrying about the 'possible date', he made his way to his living room and picked up his guitar. Killian hadn't played in a while and when he did start playing he felt himself relax. He was singing softly to some chords he was playing when his phone buzzed.

 _Have fun tonight but not too much fun ;)_

Killian glowered at his phone. How did Graham know about his date with Emma?

 _ **How did you know about tonight?**_

 _You weren't exactly subtle, Killian. You kept looking at the time whenever you could and checking your phone. I put two and two together and presumed it had something to do with this Swan girl._

Killian rolled his eyes.

 _ **You could be the next Sherlock Holmes with the amount of detective work you did today, Humbert.**_

Without waiting for a reply, he switched his phone off and went back to playing his guitar.

Not much later he picked Emma up and when he saw her, he found it difficult to breathe. She looked absolutely stunning in a dark blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly. If he wasn't the gentleman that he was, he would be drooling. He tried to act as though it wasn't doing anything for him but it was. It really was.

/

"So, am I allowed to consider this a date?" Killian smirked at Emma from across the table.

"I'll have to think about it but don't rush into things, Jones," Emma said.

After placing their orders and receiving a bottle of wine to share between them, Killian and Emma slipped into a casual conversation.

"I cannot believe you did that," Emma said. She was nearly in tears of laughter because Killian had just told her the story of how he managed to trip up the stairs at an awards show and fall right into Johnny Depp.

"Well I did and it was extremely humiliating," Killian said, letting out a chuckle.

"What did he say?" asked Emma.

"Nothing! He just looked at me and continued walking. I was very embarrassed and I think that awards show was only the second or third one I had ever been to," Killian explained.

"Did anything cringe-worthy happen at your first awards show?" Emma asked, wiping away her tears.

"Surprisingly, no. My first awards show went really smoothly. I didn't win anything but I was nominated for best rising actor." Killian said. "I seem to be talking an awful lot about myself, Swan. Care to talk about yourself to me instead?"

"Well, considering the fact I'm not famous, nothing exciting ever really happens to me. I just live a normal life." Emma said.

Killian thought for a moment before saying, "Why don't we change that then. We can do something exciting the next time we see each other. It will have to involve lot's of planning."

Emma smiled and nodded, "Definitely."

"It's all set then. All we have to do now is decide on what to do," Killian said.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments until their food arrived. Not many words were exchanged between the two during the starter but neither one of them felt awkward. It felt right. When they finished the first course they picked up the conversation again.

"Tell me about your most exciting experience as a bail bonds person," Killian asked.

Emma thought for a while, "One of the first ones that comes to mind is the time I was doing a stake out and the person I was watching ran out of the building he was in and up to my car. He started banging on the car window shouting and crying that someone was chasing him. He was clearly drunk and he asked me to drive him to the police station. I let him in the car thinking that this was going to be easy and I would hand him over no problem but I was wrong. He spotted my badge and opened the window and jumped out while the car was still moving. He broke his arm but I think his pride was more damaged."

Killian let out a low whistle, "So that's the lengths people will go to to try and stay away from you."

"It was frustrating at the time because I had to haul him into the back of my car by myself," Emma sighed, remembering the night.

They ate the rest of their meal but this time their conversation continued throughout it. When the cheque came Killian insisted he paid but Emma was not having any of it.

"We either split it or I pay for all of it," Emma said.

"No," Killian said. He started to lay down the notes on the little tray but Emma snatched them away and put her own money down.

"Emma, don't be ridiculous. I asked you out tonight so I am going to pay," he reached over to her and grabbed his money out of her hands. He placed his money on the tray and took hers off it. When Emma reached for the tray, Killian held it out of her reach and the waitress smiled and took it out of his hands.

"Killian, that wasn't fair," Emma huffed. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Don't go in a sulk," Killian said. He was trying very hard to keep a straight face but as the seconds ticked by he found it harder and harder.

Eventually, Killian burst out laughing and Emma soon followed in his actions.

"Come on, love, let's get you home," Killian said. He helped her put her jacket on and placed his hand on her lower back.

When they reached the door to Emma's apartment they were both in hysterics again.

"Killian, shut up! You're going to wake the neighbors," Emma whispered. She was still laughing but Killian was laughing even louder.

"I can't help it, Swan. Your facial expressions are too funny," Killian said.

It had started when they were in Killian's car and he pointed out how adorable she looked when she was angry. That made Emma angry and Killian started laughing which triggered Emma and they haven't stopped laughing since then.

Emma got out her keys and opened the door to her apartment. She then looked back at Killian and said, "I had fun. We should do this again."

"Definitely," replied Killian.

"Night, Killian."

"Good night, Emma"

As Killian walked down the hall to the elevator Emma caught herself staring at him. She shook her head and closed the door. Kicking off her heels she slumped down on her sofa. She turned on the television but she wasn't really paying any attention to it. She was too busy reminiscing about her date with Killian. She then decided to text Killian.

 ** _You have permission to call tonight a date._**

 _I knew I could persuade you to think of it that way._

* * *

 **Hi! So I have made an achievement - this is the longest chapter I have written! I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews/follows/favourites, I love you guys. I also love reviews *hint hint* xx**


	7. Encounter at the Bar

**I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, the creators of Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

"I have to say, Emma, your work has been much better recently."

Emma was sitting in front of her boss. When she had been called into his office she thought she was going to get fired.

"Oh. Well thank you," Emma said.

"Continue doing what you're doing and you may see a promotion coming your way," Emma's boss smiled at her and at that Emma got up and left the room.

Instead of going straight back to her desk she made a detour to Ruby's desk. She hadn't spoken to Ruby since before her date with Killian. That had been three days ago.

"Hey," Emma said. She was slightly nervous to see what her friends reaction would be to not being told how the date went.

"Emma!" Ruby said. She had a smile on her face which was good thing. "How did the date go?"

Emma let out a sigh of relief, "Yeah, it went really well."

"What did you guys talk about?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing to deep. We mostly just told each other funny stories and things like that," Emma said. She hadn't seen Killian since the date. They had only texted a couple of times since he had been really busy with work.

"I heard Killian is doing a new movie, did you find out anything about it?" asked Ruby.

"No! I've been asking him for ages but he won't let anything spill. Not even a tiny detail about his costume," Emma replied.

Ruby sighed, "Bummer, I really want to find out. So what about after the date?" Ruby rose her eyebrows and smirked.

Emma scowled and crossed her arms, "Ruby, stop it."

"So something _did_ happen," Ruby squealed.

"No, Ruby, nothing happened. He drove me back to my apartment, we said goodnight and he left." Emma said.

Ruby pouted, "Not even a goodnight kiss?"

"No, I don't kiss on first dates," Emma explained.

"But what about that one time with-"

Emma cut her off, "Ruby, I was drunk."

"Fair enough," Ruby huffed. She sat back in her chair and started lightly swivelling it with her foot. Ruby had a slight frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"It's nothing."

"It obviously is."

"Nope."

"Ruby, what are you not telling me?."

"Nothing, I swear."

" _Ruby._ "

Ruby sighed and sat up straight again, "I just don't understand why you didn't call me afterwards."

Emma uncrossed her arms, "I was tired."

"You could have called me the next day," Ruby said. She was challenging Emma to lie to her. Emma hated it.

"I was busy," Emma said

"Why are you so determined to keep this whole thing a secret? I only want to help!" Ruby exploded.

"I know you only want to help but I have grown used to not telling anyone anything about myself. I'm sorry, okay," Emma said.

"Okay," Ruby gave her a faint smile. "If you really want to make it up to me you would go out tonight? It's just me and a few other friends."

Emma considered for a moment. She could lie and say she was busy or she could stop telling lies.

"Sure. Why not? I haven't been out with you guys in a while," Emma said.

/

"So, Killian. How's the new movie coming along?" the interviewer asked.

Killian had been doing interviews almost all day and this was the last one. He was sure that he would go insane if he heard the same questions being asked again in this interview.

Brushing his thoughts away, Killian smiled, "The movie is going great."

"Any spoilers for us?" the interviewer asked.

"None yet, I'm afraid. But the trailer is coming out next weekend," Killian said.

"Good! There are so many people that cannot wait for this movie even though they know nothing about it," the interviewer laughed. "But tell me, Killian, who is this pretty blonde girl we have seen you with?"

Killian tensed. That was a question that none of the other reporters had asked. The other reporters had only made slight comments about her.

"She is just a friend," Killian replied.

"Just a friend? I didn't realise you took friends to fancy restaurants on Friday evenings," the interviewer said, raising an eyebrow.

Killian felt himself getting angrier, "She is a friend and that's all you need to know on the matter."

The interviewer held his hands up in defence, "Woah woah, okay."

When the interview concluded ten minutes later, Killian left as soon as he could. He really wanted to get home.

 _ **Want to do something fun tonight?**_

It was Graham. As much as he wanted to get home, Killian hadn't been out in a while and it would probably be fun.

 _Sure. Usual place?_

 ** _Yeah, see you in an hour?_**

 _See you in an hour._

 _/_

Emma had decided to not go all out on her outfit. She didn't see a point. She wore a simple dress and flats. She and her friends were currently sitting in a booth in the corner of a bar. Emma actually discovered she was having fun.

"I'm going to get another drink. I'll be right back," Emma said. She made her way out of the booth and towards the bar when her eyes landed on Killian. He looked as though he had just arrived. Instead of going straight to the bar, Emma made her way over to him.

"Hello, Jones," Emma said.

"Hello, Swan. I didn't imagine I would see you tonight," Killian said.

"Well, I do need a night out sometimes. Are you taking a breather from work as well?" Emma asked.

Killian scratched behind his ear, "Yeah. I had a lot of interviews today and sometimes they can get a little _too_ personal."

"They weren't asking about me, were they?" Emma asked.

"Sadly, they were, lass," Killian sighed.

Emma blushed, "You look as though you need a drink. I was just going to the bar. Are you coming?"

Killian smiled, "Sure."

As they made their way to the bar, Emma asked, "Did you come alone?"

"No. My co-worker slash mate came with me," Killian explained.

After receiving their drinks, they started talking. It was only small talk but both Emma and Killian were completely fine with it.

"Dance with me," Killian blurted out.

"Huh?"

Killian grabbed her hand, about to drag her into the midst of dancers, but paused. He swore he felt sparks flying of their hands. He looked up at Emma and by the looks of it, she had felt it too.

"Come and dance with me."

Emma hopped off the bar stool and led them both to the middle of the bar where other people were dancing. They danced together and when Killian spun her round, her hair circled round her head like a halo. Killian stood still for a moment just looking at how beautiful she was. When Emma came back to face him after her spin, their faces were inches apart. Killian was about to lean in when he heard someone shout.

"Killian! Over here!"

Killian frantically looked around and saw a small group of people with their phones out taking pictures of him and Emma.

"Bloody paparazzi," Killian muttered. He pulled away from Emma and pulled her back towards their seats at the bar.

"I'm sorry, lass, I don't know how they always find me," Killian explained.

"It's fine. Honestly," Emma said with a smile. "I'm hoping you said nice things about me in those interviews?"

Killian laughed, "I refused to say anything about you. I didn't want the whole world knowing everything about you."

"Thank you," Emma said.

Killian was about to say something back when a woman came up to Emma.

"Emma, can I talk to you?" Ruby asked.

Emma looked between her friend and Killian, "Uh, yeah sure." As Emma was dragged away she looked back to Killian and mouthed an apology.

"Killian I have been looking for you all night," Graham said.

"I've been here," Killian said bluntly.

"If you say so."

/

"Emma, I thought you came out tonight for a girl's night." Ruby said.

Emma blushed, "I _did._ I just didn't expect to see him."

Ruby crossed her arms. They were standing in a hallway in the back of the bar and had been for the past ten minutes or so.

"You could of at least said something. We didn't know where you were. We had all thought that you had left," Ruby said. This was turning into a lecture but for once, it wasn't Emma lecturing Ruby.

"I was going to. I just forgot because I was enjoying his company," Emma explained.

Ruby softened a bit, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not used to you having a guy around."

"It's okay but I think I'm just going to head home," Emma said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ruby asked.

"No it's okay. I'll see you later," Emma said.

When Emma got home she made herself a hot cocoa with cinnamon. It was a guilty pleasure. She flicked on the television and saw Killian's face appear. Emma watched the interview and when her name was mentioned she saw Killian tense up. When he defended their privacy she smiled and picked up her phone.

 _ **Thank you for not spilling my business to that interview guy.**_

It took him about thirty seconds to reply.

 _It's quite all right, Swan._

Emma smiled and dragged herself to bed.

* * *

 **Hi friends! I'm really sorry for not uploading in a couple of days but I hope this is okay. The next chapter should be up on either Saturday or Sunday as I am going away for a few days - sorry! Thank you for reviews/favourites/follows, I love you all. Reviews make my day xx**

 **P.S. I'm sorry if there are typos in this fic, I type fast and I'm not a great proof reader x**


	8. There is a First Time for Everything

**I do not own an of these characters. They all belong to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, the creators of Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 _I was wondering if a certain lass would like to see me again?_

 _ **Of course. When?**_

 _I was thinking tonight?_

 ** _Well it is a Friday._**

 _Is that a yes?_

 ** _Yes. It is a yes._**

 _Stop staying yes. I'll pick you up at seven._

 ** _Sounds great._**

Killian put down his phone and smiled. He was looking forward to seeing her again but a small voice in his head kept reminding him that he had tried to kiss her that night in the bar. He wondered what would have happened if the paps hadn't gotten in the way. Or if she hadn't been dragged away by that woman he was presuming was her friend.

"What's put a smile on your face?"

Killian looked over to the door where Graham stood.

"Nothing," Killian said.

Graham groaned, "Enough with the 'nothing's because they are becoming a pretty pathetic excuse now."

Killian rolled his eyes and chose to ignore him. Graham walked over and snatched Killian's phone out of his hands.

"OI," Killian shouted. He got up from his seat and chased after Graham, who had run out of Killian's dressing room.

As Killian ran out into the corridor, he spotted Graham leaving the building. Killian sprinted down the hallway and pushed open the door. Sunlight blinded him for a moment but he soon started chasing Graham across to the costume department. When he entered the building Killian looked around but had no clue where Graham had went.

"Gus, have you seen Graham?" Killian asked. Gus was one of the costume designers for the movie.

"No, I haven't ask Jaq," Gus replied.

Jaq came in with a handful of fabric and smiled, "He told me not to tell you that he was hiding in amongst the jackets up at the back."

"YOU TRAITOR," Graham yelled from the other side of the room.

"Just the person I need. Thank you," Killian gave the two men a salute and ran in the direction of Graham's voice.

"HUMBERT, GIVE ME MY PHONE NOW," Killian yelled.

"Why? Are you hiding something from me? Were you having naughty conversations with that Swan girl?" Graham laughed as Killian threw a hanger at him.

"Graham, hand it over," Killian said, holding his hand out.

Graham threw the phone to Killian and held up his hands, "I only wanted to know what you were smiling about but because you didn't tell me, I had to go to extreme lengths to find out."

Killian tried to keep a straight face but eventually burst out laughing which made Graham start laughing too. As they made their way back to the main building, Killian told Graham what he was smiling at.

"Good for you, mate," Graham said, patting him on the back. "But for the record, I will steal your phone again if you don't tell me."

"It's a deal," Killian said and started laughing again.

/

"Ruby?" Emma asked.

"What?"

"Are you seeing anyone that you're not telling me about?"

Ruby looked at her friend, "Why are you asking?"

"I was just wondering," Emma said.

Ruby narrowed her eyes, "That's not the sort of thing you 'wonder' about."

"It is when I see you smiling more often and when you are never far from your phone. What's his name?" Emma asked. She knew Ruby inside and out. It was practically impossible for her to hide anything from Emma any more.

"His name is Victor," Ruby said.

"That's a name you don't hear often," Emma said laughing.

Ruby cracked a smile, " Stop it. He's a doctor."

Emma smiled at her friend, "You think he is _the_ one?"

"Emma, shut up. I don't know yet. I met him just before I found out about you and Killian and-"

"There is no me and Killian," Emma said bluntly, cutting Ruby off.

Ruby huffed before continuing, "As I was saying, I met him just before I found out you were friends with Killian and we instantly hit it off. It's been great. I think it's been about a month or so now but I'm not sure."

"It probably has been a month because you've known about Killian and I being friends for around three weeks," Emma said.

"Yeah," Ruby said.

They sat for while just watching television, not knowing what to say to each other.

After about an hour, Ruby asks, "What are you wearing tonight?"

"I'm not sure. I was thinking of something along the lines of trousers a shirt and a blouse," Emma said.

"Sounds good. You better start getting ready, he will be here soon," Ruby said. "Shout on me if you need help."

Emma got up from the sofa and made her way to her bedroom. She picked out an outfit and after laying it on the bed, went to the bathroom to put on some make-up. She didn't go all out, just some foundation powder and mascara. Emma picked up a hairbrush and brushed out her curls before heading back to her bedroom to put on her clothes.

Just as Emma was putting on her jeans, she heard the door to her apartment open. She tried to pull on her jeans faster but lost her balance and fell into the bedroom door.

"Emma? Are you okay?" Ruby pushed open the door to see Emma lying in a heap on the ground half naked.

"Yeah. At least I think so," Emma said. She rubbed the side of her head and groaned.

"Swan? What's happened?" Killian asked as he poked his head round the door. When he saw Emma on the floor without a shirt on he instantly turned round.

"Shit, sorry. I didn't realise you were- I didn't know what happened so I-" Killian tried to explain.

"It's okay," Emma said. She quietly shut the door and leaned against it. She hung her head in embarrassment. After a few seconds she picker herself up off the ground and finished getting dressed. She grabbed a bag and walked out of the bedroom.

"Ready to go, Swan?" Killian asked. Emma noticed how he didn't quite look her in the eye. He must be embarrassed himself.

"Yeah," Emma said.

/

For their second date they didn't go anywhere too fancy. They went to a simple restaurant.

"How has your week gone," Killian asked.

"Good, my boss said that I might get a promotion," Emma said.

"Wow, you must be happy about that," said Killian.

Emma sat back in her chair and took a sip of wine, "I am actually. I wasn't doing to good but I seem to have picked up my game a little."

"Maybe that's because of me," Killian rose an eyebrow and smirked.

Emma kicked him under the table, "Don't get your hopes up buddy."

Killian just laughed.

"I watched the trailer for your movie," Emma said. She was trying to keep the conversation going as it didn't seem to lively.

"What did you think?" Killian asked.

"I think it was a lot more useful for telling me what the movie is about than you are," Emma said. "And your co-worker looks great. He looks better than you." Emma was trying to annoy him. She thought he was adorable when he was all worked up.

When Killian growled, Emma laughed, "I thought you were on a date with me?"

"I am," Emma said. She tried to act innocent but she could not seem to hold her smile in.

Eventually Killian caught on that she was kidding and smiled too.

They ate the rest of their meal having small talk but when the cheque came they started arguing. Even though Emma grabbed the tray first, Killian took it off her and put his money on it.

"Killian you can't keep paying," Emma said. They were both in the car and Emma had her arms crossed.

"I'm going to pay anyway," Killian said.

They drove for a few minutes in silence when Emma noticed they weren't headed back to her apartment.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked.

"Wait and see," Killian said. He didn't want to give anything away.

Killian drove his car into a small parking lot next to the sea and got out the car. He ran round to open the Emma's door for her and Emma just rolled her eyes. Killian led her over to a small bench facing out towards the water

"This is really pretty," Emma said. Killian watched her as she looked out to the sea. Yet again he was mesmerized by her beauty. After a moment, she turned to look at Killian.

"I haven't forgotten what happened at the bar," Emma said softly.

Killian blinked a few times, "Why didn't you bring it up?"

"I guess I was just scared. I wasn't sure how to ask you about it," Emma said.

"Do you want to ask me about it now?"

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"Because I'd rather just continue what we already started."

Emma leaned forwards and her lips met his. Killian was surprised for a moment but started to kiss her back. Emma's arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck. Killian tangled his fingers in her hair and nipped at her bottom lip. Emma deepened the kiss and Killian let out a small groan. Killian was the first to pull away and when he looked back at Emma her lips were red and swollen from the kiss. After a few moments Killian got up from the bench and held out his hand to help Emma up.

"Let's get you home, love."

* * *

 **Hi! I hope this is worth the wait. I would have uploaded this a few hours earlier but I decided to watch some Doctor Who and I was an emotional wreck (I watched 'The Angels Take Manhattan' if you watch Doctor Who you will know what I'm talking about). I have started writing longer chapters so I'm quite pleased with myself. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favourites, they are much appreciated. Reviews make my day xx**


	9. Opening Old Wounds

**I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, the creators of Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

When Emma returned home after being out with Killian, she kicked off her heels and sat on the floor by the door to her apartment trying to process what happened just minutes ago.

 _I kissed Killian_ Emma thought.

She sighed and picked herself off the floor and sat on her sofa instead. When Killian walked her up to her apartment he said things along the lines of "Tonight was great" and "Let's go out again soon". When they arrived at her door, Emma was unsure of what to do. She hadn't been in a real relationship for years, let alone a date such as this one. Emma had shuffled her feet a bit and stared at the ground. Eventually, Killian made up his mind and gave her a brief kiss on the forehead and walked down the hallway to the elevator. This time when Emma caught herself staring after him she didn't look away. When Killian saw her staring, he gave a small chuckle and entered the elevator and the doors closed behind him.

Emma's hand hovered over her phone for a while before she decided to pick it up. She got ready to call Killian but instead called Ruby.

"Emma? How did it go?" Ruby's voice said through the phone.

Emma sighed before saying, "I kissed Killian."

She braced herself for her friends reaction.

After a small moment Ruby screamed, "How was it? Was it slow and passionate? Or was it hot and desperate?"

"Ruby it wasn't anything like that," Emma said.

"So what was it like?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know how to explain it. It wasn't desperate, just, I don't know, nice," said Emma.

"Nice?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, nice. I have no idea on how else to explain it," Emma said.

For a moment there was silence and then Ruby said, "What about perfect?"

Emma's breath hitched. She had not been expecting that. "Possibly."

Ruby screamed again, "That's great! Listen I have to go but I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Sure," Emma said and hit the end button. She held the phone in her hand for a few minutes longer, deciding on whether or not to call Killian. After a while she put the phone on charge and went for a shower.

/

"CUT!"

Killian walked off set and yet again was applauded for his good performance. He had been doing much better at acting recently and he was beginning to think it ha something to do with a certain blonde.

"Killian," Regina said. "A moment."

Killian walked over to her, "What is it?"

"I take back what I said about this girl putting you off your game," said Regina. "If anything I think she has improved it."

"I really appreciate that, Regina," Killian said.

"You know to be careful though. You have no idea the amount of crap that those magazines can find or come up with," Regina said.

"I'll be careful don't worry," said Killian and he walked away.

When he walked into his dressing room to see if Emma had tried to contact him. When he realised she hadn't, he frowned. They hadn't spoken since the night they kissed. Which was four days ago. He touched his lips, remembering the way they had felt pressed against Emma's lips. He wondered why Emma hadn't made the effort to talk to him. As thoughts went through his head, Graham came in the room.

"We need you on set now. You coming?" Graham asked.

Killian quickly pulled his fingers away from his lips, "Yeah."

Killian stashed his phone in his bag and left the room.

/

 _Have you been avoiding me?_

Killian had had enough of waiting. He needed to know.

 _ **No.**_

 _So why haven't I heard from you?_

 ** _It's hard to explain over text._**

 _Then come over. Or call._

 ** _I'll come over. What's your address?_**

After Killian had given her his address, he suddenly became jittery. He had no idea what she wanted to tell him.

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang and Killian opened the door to see Emma standing at the door. He stood back and motioned for her to come in. He led her towards the living room and they both sat down.

"Would you like a drink, lass?" Killian asked.

"Maybe just a water," Emma said quietly.

Killian entered the kitchen and got her a glass of water. When he came back he saw Emma picking at the skin around her fingernails. Killian handed her the glass and she took a sip.

"I have't been avoiding you," she blurted out.

"So why haven't you called me? Or texted me?" Killian asked.

"Because I was scared to. I haven't been in a relationship for a long time and when the last one ended I was heart broken. I don't want a repeat of that," Emma explained quietly.

Killian thought for a moment, "Emma, it was just a kiss."

"I know."

"Tell me about what happened," Killian said.

Emma began picking at her fingers again and sighed, "I was young and he swept me off my feet. I had never been in a relationship before and he was the first thing that I could truly call home. We made plans to move to Tallahassee together but that never happened. He was a thief and he stole some really expensive watches and he needed to get them from a locker so he could sell them and get money to go to Tallahassee but because the police were looking for him he sent me to get them. I agreed but he set me up and let me take the fall for what he did."

Tears started to form in Emma's eyes and Killian reached for her hand, "It's okay. It's in the past."

Emma pulled her hand away, "It doesn't matter if it was in the past because it still happened. He still hurt me and he left scars."

"I know but you need to try and move on. He can't hurt you any more," Killian said.

"I know he can't hurt me any more Killian but he was my first true home and he ripped that away from me. He made me feel safe but betrayed me," Emma shouted. Tears were running down her face.

Killian then stood up and pulled Emma up with him and hugged her. Emma was surprised for a few seconds but gave in and sobbed into Killian's neck. Killian rubbed his hand in circles on her back and lightly swayed the both of them from side to side in an attempt to comfort her. Eventually, Emma's tears dried into her face and she pulled away from Killian. She stared up into is eyes and saw worry within them.

"I'm sorry," Emma said.

Killian reached out and took hold of her hands, "Don't apologise, Swan. You've done nothing wrong."

"I feel as though I have. I came into your home and spilled my horrible past all over you. That wasn't fair," she said.

"I don't mind," Killian said. "Why don't you stay for a while? I can order some food in and we can watch some old movies."

Emma smiled at his attempt to cheer her up, "Sure. But can we get pizza?"

"Definitely," Killian said and he flashed her a smile before walking out of the room to find his phone.

Emma sat down on the sofa and looked about the living room. He really did have a nice house. She looked over to the mantle piece opposite her and saw a lone picture frame. Emma walked over to it and looked at it. In the picture were two boys, both with a mess of black hair and the younger of the two with a gap-toothed grin. Emma grinned at the picture and made a mental note to ask Killian about it when he came back.

When Killian came back in five minutes later, Emma asked him.

"That's me and my brother, Liam. I was about eight and he was around twelve," Killian said. He had a sad look in his eyes.

"Does he live here in America? Or does he live back in Ireland?" Emma asked.

Killian hesitated for a moment and scratched behind his ear, "No. He died a number of years back."

Emma instantly regretted asking about the picture, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's quite all right, Swan. I don't mind talking about him. He meant a lot to me as he was the only family I had left. My mother died not long after I was born and my father left us in the house one night alone and never came back. Liam raised me the best he could and when he passed away I decided to move here and leave my past behind," Killian explained.

Emma reached out and gave his hand a squeeze in apology for bringing up the subject. The quiet moment was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"That will be the pizza," Killian said and went to answer the door.

Emma wandered into the kitchen and looked around in the cupboards for plates. When she found them she set them on the coffee table in the living room. Killian came in and set the pizza box on the coffee table as well.

"Pick a movie, Swan," Killian said.

Emma thought for a second, "Peter Pan!"

Killian laughed, "Sure. But may I ask why?"

"I love that movie," Emma said, smiling.

Killian put in the DVD and pressed play. They both sat down on the sofa with plates in hand and began to watch the movie. About half way through the movie, Killian paused it and tidied up a bit. When Emma offered to help, he just brushed her off and walked into the kitchen. Emma pulled a blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her.

"Getting comfy, are we?" Killian asked as he walked back in the room.

Emma laughed, "Your house is cold."

"Fair enough," Killian said. He pressed play again and they both watch the movie in silence.

After another twenty minutes went by, Killian looked over at Emma who was sleeping. Killian smiled and shook his head. He turned off the television and pressed a kiss to Emma's forehead.

"Goodnight, Swan."

* * *

 **Hey! I'm sorry I'm uploading this so late I totally forgot! Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter, I realise it was a bit sad but I ended it with some fluff. The net chapter will be up on either Thursday or Friday. Thank you all so much for the follows/favourites/reviews! I love reviews *nudge nudge* xx**


	10. Airport farewells

**I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, the creators of Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Killian was woken by the sound of his phone ringing from his bedside table. He reluctantly sat up in bed and answered the ringing phone.

"What do you want Humbert?" Killian asked.

"I am calling to tell you that we are set to fly to Brazil in a few days for filming," Graham replied.

"Oh," Killian said. He immediately thought of Emma. "How long for?"

"Well it depends on when we get finished but I'm guessing it will be around two to three weeks," Graham said.

Killian took a deep breath, "Okay. Thanks for telling me."

Killian hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't going to be away for longer than he thought but he still didn't want to go. At all. He got up from his bed and walked into the living room. When Killian saw Emma still sleeping on the couch, he smiled. Killian walked into the kitchen and started busying himself making breakfast. When Emma started to stir Killian put on some coffee.

"Good morning," Killian said.

Emma rubbed at her eyes, "Morning."

"I made you some breakfast," said Killian. He handed her a cup of coffee.

Emma took the coffee, "Thank you." She took a seat on a stool and took a sip.

They were silent for a while. The only noise was the eggs in the frying pan sizzling away. Killian served up the breakfast and sat opposite her.

"I have to leave for Brazil in a couple of days," said Killian, trying to get a conversation going.

Emma stopped eating, "For how long?"

Killian scratched behind his ear, "For two, maybe three, weeks. Possibly longer."

"Will you maybe try and talk to me? I don't mean to sound clingy or anything but I-"

"I will. I promise," Killian said, grabbing her hand.

"Good."

/

When Emma was driving home she had thoughts running through her head. She was failing to see why she spilt her past to Killian. She had bottled it up for so many years but now it's as if she forgot the ability to do such a thing. When Emma got back to her apartment, she walked over to the kitchen counter where she had left her phone the night before. Ruby had left her a lot of messages.

 _Emma? I need to talk to you._

 _Emma why aren't you picking up? Is something wrong?_

 _Please it's about Victor._

Emma stopped scrolling through the texts after she saw the last message and she immediately called Ruby.

"What's happened with Victor?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure but we got into an argument and it wasn't fun," Ruby sighed.

"Do you want me to come over so we can talk about it?" asked Emma.

"Yes please," Ruby said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Emma said. She grabbed her keys and walked out the door. Within ten minutes Emma was sitting next to Ruby on Ruby's sofa.

"Tell me the whole story from start to finish," Emma said.

Ruby sighed, "It started when he came home from work. He had had to perform an operation that day and he was exhausted. When he came home I asked him how his day went and things like that and then all of a sudden he just starts shouting. I don't even remember what he was shouting for but I could tell he had been drinking, I just hope he hadn't been drinking before he performed that operation. I don't know what I did wrong Emma."

Emma wrapped a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders, "I'm sure you guys will get over this. He will come and apologise, just you wait."

"Enough about me though. Where were you last night and why weren't you answering your phone?" Ruby asked.

Emma played with her hair for a second before answering, "I went to see Killian."

"And you stayed the night?" Ruby said, smirking.

"Yes," Emma said.

"What were you guys doing?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I went over because I hadn't spoken to him since we kissed," Emma explained. "Nothing else."

"So why did you stay the night?" asked Ruby.

"Because we were watching a movie and I fell asleep on the sofa," Emma said.

Ruby laughed, "I believe you. Don't worry."

Emma just rolled her eyes as her friend laughed but she soon started laughing with her.

/

With only a few hours to go before Killian left for Brazil he found himself not wanting to go. He knew it was inevitable but that just made him even more reluctant to go. Killian started throwing clothes into his suitcase as he quietly hummed to himself. Once his bags were packed, he entered his living room, picked up his guitar and sat on the spot where Emma had slept only a few days before. As he randomly strummed some notes, his thoughts were filled with Emma. Emma sitting opposite him at a restaurant. Emma laughing at something he had said. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. She hadn't tried to contact him since she left his house that morning. Maybe he had done something wrong.

When Killian arrived at the airport, he caught up with Graham at a coffee shop. They had decided to wait for a while before going through security as the line seemed too long at the moment.

"So it's for at least two weeks?" Killian asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes but it's more likely to be around three," Graham replied. "Why are you so reluctant to leave? Is this because of Emma?"

Killian sighed before nodding.

"You heard what Regina said, Killian. Emma can't effect your work," Graham said.

"Aye. I know," Killian sighed and set down his coffee on the table in front of him.

Graham reached into his bag and produced a magazine on the table, "Have you seen this?"

"No. I can't say I have," Killian said. On the front cover of the magazine was Emma leaving Killian's house the morning after she had fallen asleep on his sofa.

"You need to be careful, Killian. Trashy magazines will publish anything for publicity. Fake or real," Graham said.

"How did they even get this?" Killian asked, grabbing the magazine out of Graham's hands.

"How should I know? But this just goes to show what people will do for publicity," Graham explained.

Killian knew Graham was right. He should probably talk to Emma about it when he next sees her. Or phone her as he won't be seeing her in person for a few weeks. Graham and Killian sat for a while talking about the movie and drinking coffee. They were talking about the costumes when Graham stopped talking mid-sentence and smiled.

"What are you smiling about, Humbert?" Killian asked.

"Oh nothing. But I think someone is here to see you," Graham said with a smile on his face.

Killian looked behind him and saw Emma standing about thirty meters away looking about frantically. Killian smiled and excused himself and walked towards her. When Killian got to her, she threw her arms around his torso.

"I'm sorry for not texting you or anything. Ruby has been having a pretty rough time at the moment and I was busy helping her," Emma said into his neck.

"It's okay," Killian said, holding her tighter. He then stepped back and looked her dead in the eye. "I thought you were staying away because you now knew how bad a chef I am."

Emma laughed and grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him into a kiss, not caring about all the people that could see them. Killian kissed her back and Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. Killian then remembered that they were in a public place and pulled away. Emma looked up at him with a pout on her face.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

Killian kissed her forehead and smiled, "Because we are in public and those kisses are meant for more private places."

When Killian waggled his eyebrows, Emma smiled and punched him in the arm, "When is your flight?"

"A few hours yet but we are going to go through security in about twenty minutes," Killian said with a slight frown on his face.

"Hey, don't get all upset. We can still talk when you aren't here," Emma said with an encouraging smile.

"I'll smile for you then," Killian said. "Come and sit with us for a while before we go through security."

Emma gave him a smile, "Okay."

Killian was surprised at how well Emma got on with Graham. He wasn't jealous, he was just glad there would be no conflict between the two of them. When the time came for Killian and Graham to go through security, Killian gave Emma a long hug.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Killian whispered into Emma's hair. Killian felt her nod on his shoulder and he hugged her harder. Killian gave her another kiss.

"Promise you will try and talk to me everyday?" Emma said after the kiss.

"I will try my very hardest," Killian said, holding out his pinkie.

Emma raised her eyebrow but grabbed his pinkie with hers anyway. Killian kissed her forehead and walked towards security.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapters a little shorter and it's late. I haven't been having the best few days so I'm sorry if it's not the best quality either. Thank you for all the favourites/reviews/follows, they make my day brighter! Reviews would be amazing xx**


	11. I Miss You

I **do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, the creators of Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

For the past few days, Emma had been burying herself in work to keep herself busy. She missed Killian already. Even if they did talk every day either on the phone or just a simple conversation by text. She had spent more and more time with Ruby to not only help her friend get back on track with Victor but to keep her mind off Killian. On the fourth day after Killian leaving, Emma was called into her boss' office.

"Emma! I've been wanting to talk to you," her boss said as she took a seat. "Your work has been brilliant these past weeks and I recall saying to you not that long ago that a promotion was coming your way..."

Emma smiled, "I think I remember." Emma did remember but she didn't want to him to know that.

Her boss handed Emma an envelope and smiled, "I believe this is yours."

"Thank you so much," Emma said and took the envelope.

As soon as the doors closed behind her, Emma lifted her arms above her head in victory. She opened the envelope and smiled. It had been a while since she had last gotten a promotion. Emma immediately took out her phone and called Killian. He answered on the fourth ring.

"Emma? What is it?"

"I have something important I have to tell you," Emma said smiling. She was happy to hear his voice again.

"What is it?" Killian asked.

"I got a promotion," Emma said.

"That's great! I'm proud of you, sweetheart," Killian said.

" _Sweetheart?"_ Emma asked laughing.

Killian chuckled quietly, "I like the way it sounds. Especially when I say it for you."

"Well I would much rather you said my name or 'Swan'," said Emma.

"I will only use it to annoy you then, _sweetheart,_ " Killian said.

Emma smiled and shook her head at his silliness, "I'll talk to you again soon, okay?"

"Speak to you soon, Swan," Killian said.

Emma ended the call and walked back over to her desk. When she got there she saw Ruby sitting on the desk with her legs swinging backwards and forwards.

"Is that what I think it is? It must be, considering the fact you called Killian right after you left the boss's office," Ruby said.

"It is," Emma replied.

Ruby smiled and hopped off the desk, "This calls for a celebration. We are going out tonight."

Emma sighed, "Fine. But not anywhere too loud."

"You're no fun," Ruby said nudging her. "Be ready by the time I pick you up."

"And when are you picking me up?"

"You will find out when I get there."

Emma just shook her head and decided to get some more work done.

/

Killian had been busy filming for his movie but that didn't steer his thoughts away from Emma. As he was filming, he would always try to keep his mind clear but the when it was in between shots all he thought about was blonde hair and her smile.

"You up for doing something later, mate?" Graham asked, pulling Killian out of his thoughts.

"Sure. What were you thinking?" Killian asked.

"Well me and a few others of the cast were going to go out for drinks," Graham said.

"Okay. What time?" asked Killian.

"Around seven I think," Graham replied.

"I'll be there," said Killian.

Graham left the room and Killian was left alone again. He picked up his phone and checked the time. It was around four back in Boston right now. He considered calling Emma but decided against it as she was probably working. Killian got up and left the room. As he was walking towards the outdoor set, he a small group of fans waiting on the other side of a fence and he walked over to them. As he got closer, one of the fans started crying.

"Hello," Killian said with a smile.

"Oh my god. I can't believe this is happening," said the fan that was crying.

Killian laughed, "You better believe it because it is happening."

One of the other fans started rummaging in his pocket and brought out a pen. He held the pen and his phone out to Killian, "I was wondering if you could sign my phone case?"

"Of course," Killian said and signed his name. He then looked over to the girl who was crying, "Hello, love. I didn't realise I was that terrible that you had to start crying."

The girl laughed and wiped away some of her tears, "No it's not that. It's just that I thought I would never get the chance to meet you but here I am and I just... oh my god I can't,"

"Well I'll tell you what. Why don't I sign something for each of you and then we will take a picture together. How does that sound?" Killian said, smiling again at the group.

Killian signed phone cases and posters and then took a few pictures with the fans. When the girl started crying again Killian gave her a hug and then walked away waving to them. Killian had always loved spending time with fans and whenever he did, it always put him in a good mood.

A few hours later, Killian arrived at the bar that Graham said him and a few other cast member would be at. He spotted them sitting in a booth and went to join them.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," Graham said.

"Well I'm here now so lets order some drinks," Killian said.

/

When Ruby picked Emma up, she was ready to leave.

"I didn't expect you to be ready," Ruby said.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I know what you're like so I got ready extra early just to make sure."

Ruby walked over to Emma's sofa and sat down, "I talked to Victor."

"Really? What happened?" Emma asked as she sat down next to Ruby.

Ruby sighed before explaining, "He came round after I got home from work and he came in apologising and saying how stupid he had been."

"But what exactly did he say?" asked Emma.

"I can't remember it word for word but he said things about how he was going to try and change the way he is for me and try to cut back on his drinking habits for not only his sake but for mine," Ruby said.

"What happened then?" Emma asked, tucking her feet underneath her legs.

"I forgave him and then he said he loved me," Ruby said with a slight smile.

What? Ruby! That's great," Emma said. "Did you say it back?"

Ruby grinned, "Yeah."

"Come on," Emma said, getting up from the sofa and lifting Ruby up with her. "Let's celebrate this."

When the arrived, they immediately went to the bar and did a round of shots. Ruby then dragged Emma to where people were dancing and Emma felt herself relax a bit. She usually hated places like this but tonight was different. Tonight they were here for a reason. After a while Emma retreated back to the bar and ordered a drink. As she took a sip, someone sat on the stool beside her.

"Hello, beautiful. You here with someone?" the guy asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Emma said, rolling her eyes.

The guy inched his stool closer to hers, "That's why I asked. I'm Walsh."

"And I'm not interested," Emma said. She got off the stool to walk away but Walsh grabbed her wrist.

"Why don't you sit back down and I'll buy you a drink," he said, slowly getting down from the stool and standing just inches away from her face.

Emma tried to pull her wrist from Walsh's grasp but he wouldn't let go, "Get off me."

"A bit feisty are we?" Walsh said. He reached behind her and cupped his hand around her ass. Emma yelped and tried to get away from him.

"Let go of me," Emma hissed.

"Make me," Walsh said.

Emma didn't know what to do. She looked around for help but everyone in sight was either too drunk or dancing. She tried pulling her wrist away from him but it made no difference. Emma thought about her options before deciding on one.

"Okay. You win. How about we dance for a bit," Emma said, batting her eyelashes.

Walsh smiled, "Sure thing, beautiful."

When they got to the middle of the sea of dancers, Emma started dancing but kept at least a few inches from him. She then stopped dancing and moved her face so it was just inches away from Walsh's.

"I need to tell you something," Emma whispered in his ear

Walsh looked at her, "What?"

"Stay the hell away from me," Emma said and she punched him in the face. He fell onto the floor and a few people around them stopped dancing to stare.

"Emma?" Ruby asked. When she looked at Walsh on the ground, she just shook her head. "Idiot probably didn't even see it coming. Come on."

When they got outside the club Emma pulled out her phone and called Killian.

"Hello, Swan," Killian said. Emma could here music in the background and she presumed he was out with Graham.

"Hey I just wanted to tell you I miss you," Emma said.

"I miss you too but is that all you wanted to tell me?" Killian asked.

Emma considered telling him what happened but decided to not make him worry about her. "That's all I wanted to tell you."

"See you soon, love," Killian said and she ended the call.

Emma put her phone back in her bag and turned to look at Ruby.

"You really like him, don't you?" Ruby said, smiling.

Emma smiled at the ground, "Yeah."

/

When Emma had phoned him, he was worried in case something bad had happened but when all she said was that she missed him he felt something shift inside him and it made him smile. He still had at least two weeks before he could see her again and he wasn't sure if he would make it that long without seeing her.

Graham waved a hand in front of his face, "You in there?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry," Killian said, scratching behind his ear.

"Is this about Emma?" Graham asked.

"A bit," Killian said. "I just really miss her."

Graham clapped his friend on the shoulder, "I know it's hard but you will see her soon, mate."

Graham walked off in the direction off the bar and Killian followed.

"I think I'm going to head off," said Killian.

"Okay. I'll see you later," Graham said.

When Killian stepped out onto the street dozens of flashes went off and he covered his eyes. He pushed his way past the paparazzi and started walking down the street back to his hotel. When he arrived at his room, he checked his phone to see if Emma had tried to call or text again but she hadn't. He took out a bottle of rum from the mini bar and poured himself a glass before heading out onto the balcony. He leaned against the railing and watched the cars pass by on the street below him. Yet again, all he could think about was Emma and how happy she made him. Killian finished his rum and walked back inside the room, shutting the balcony doors behind him.

"What are you doing to me, Swan," he whispered to himself.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I am so sorry for not uploading all week but I'm changing the schedule a bit. I am probably only going to upload once a week as I have a lot of things on right now - sorry! I hope this chapter is okay as it is actually the longest chapter I have written yet. Thank you for all the follows/favourites/reviews - I love you all! I also love reviews *hint hint* xx**


	12. Reunion on the Street

**I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, the creators of Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

"Killian?"

Killian lifted his head and looked at the brunette standing in the doorway to his dressing room. He had walked off set around two hours ago without telling anyone so of course someone was going to come looking for him eventually.

"Hmm?" Killian said, not really willing to pay attention.

"Regina wants to speak to you," the girl said with a shy smile.

Killian stood up, "I take it you don't know why."

The girl's smile faded, "No. Sorry."

Killian walked out of the room leaving the girl behind and went on his hunt to find Regina. When he found her, she was looking through scripts.

Killian cleared his throat and Regina looked up at him, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did," Regina said, looking down at the script again.

"Well? What is it?" Killian asked, becoming impatient.

Regina sighed and placed the script on a stand next to her, "I'm sending you home for a couple of days, Killian. It's obvious you miss Emma and it is causing your work to falter. Go home and have a couple days off and spend some time with her."

Killian's face lit up, "Really? Are you sure?"

Regina gave out a small laugh, "I'm sure. I want this movie perfect and that is not going to happen if you do not have your heart in this. Your flight leaves tomorrow morning so I expect you to work for the rest of this day but after that you are free to go."

"Thank's Regina," Killian said. He started to walk away when Regina called his name and he turned back around.

"I want you back as soon as possible though. Everything has deadlines, Killian, including movies."

Killian just grinned and headed back to his dressing room.

Later that evening, after he got home, he started packing. He decided he wouldn't take too much since he was going home but there were still some things he needed to take. Killian had decided not to tell Emma about him coming home to see her for a few days. He had planned to surprise her when she was on her lunch break. After zipping up his bag and placing it next to the door, he walked over to the sofa and sat down. He felt jittery and wished he had his guitar. Instead, he played some air guitar. Killian was pulled out of this when there was a knock on his hotel room door. He walked towards the door and opened it. He was stunned for a moment when a sea of flashes went off. Shouts were coming from left, right and centre and Killian had no idea what to do. His first instinct was to shut the door but a reporter had put his foot in the way.

"How the hell did you get up here?" Killian demanded. He hated dealing with paparazzi. They were like an infestation.

"That story is not a pretty one to tell. Why don't you smile a bit for us, _mate_?" one of the paps replied with a cocky grin.

Killian glared at the reporter and tried to shut the door again. When he succeeded he picked up the hotel phone and called reception.

"How can I help?" the receptionist asked.

"Hi. Sorry to bother you but it seems as though reporters and paparazzi have gotten past your security and made their way up to my room. I don't know how they got the room number but could you send some people to try and sort this out? Thanks," Killian ended the call and felt his anger flood over him. The hotel staff knew that he was staying here so why didn't they put extra security on to keep the paps out?

After around ten minutes he heard shouts coming from outside that were louder than before but eventually it went quiet. Killian slowly walked over to the door and looked through the peep-hole and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the hallway was clear of paparazzi. He decided to brace himself for the oncoming media storm tomorrow.

/

The past few days for Emma had been boring. She had been doing so much work to pass the time that she didn't have much left to do. She had spent most of her time talking to Ruby about Victor.

"We keep arguing over the dumbest things and I don't even know why," Ruby said, half in tears.

Emma placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, "But that's what couples do. Everyone has their differences and that goes for you and Victor too. You guys are just going through a little rough patch right now but soon enough you will be both back on track."

Ruby wiped away her tears and smiled, "Thanks Emma."

"Hey, no need to thank me," Emma said. "Why don't we go out tonight. Just me and you."

"Sure," Ruby said as her face lit up.

"Come over after work and we will get ready, okay?" said Emma.

Ruby smiled, "Okay."

A few hours later the two friends were in a bar. They had ordered their drinks and just decided to sit and talk. A few men (and one woman) had asked Emma to dance but Emma turned them down in the nicest way she could. They eventually got bored and Ruby started crying over victor again so Emma decided to call a taxi.

After getting back to her apartment, Emma kicked her heels off next to the door and sat cross legged on her sofa. She missed Killian. A lot. Emma didn't understand why she missed him so much because she wasn't even sure if they were together or not. She turned on her television and flicked through the channels but her thoughts kept drifting to Killian and what was going on between them. Was it a real relationship? Emma wasn't sure.

/

When Killian arrived back in Boston, the first thing he did was head back to his own home for a while. He waited as the minutes ticked by. He had two hours to kill before Emma's lunch break. Instead of sitting and waiting, Killian picked up his guitar and strummed. He sang quietly as he did and he felt himself relax. All of the stress he didn't know he was carrying around seemed to wash away and he felt relieved.

After about an hour and a half had passed, Killian picked himself up off the sofa and drove to a near-by store to buy some flowers. Emma had never mentioned what flowers she liked. But then again, they had only met about a month and a half ago. Sighing, Killian chose a bunch of tulips and went to the cashier. He tried not to make eye contact and tried to hide his face so the cashier wouldn't recognise him and for once, this method actually worked. Well, it was either that or the cashier had never heard of him before.

Killian waited outside Emma's work holding the flowers behind his back. He hoped she had missed him as much as he had missed her. He felt himself getting nervous, which was a very rare thing for him, because what if Emma didn't actually see him the way he saw her? After a moment Killian smiled and shook his head. If she didn't, she wouldn't have showed up at the airport a week and a half ago to say goodbye to him.

When Emma walked out of the building she didn't see him at first so he walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I believe these are for you," Killian said, holding out the flowers.

Emma had a stunned look on her face for a brief moment but that soon changed to a smile, "Killian." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Killian lifted her off the ground and Emma started giggling against his lips.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm happy to see you but I thought you wouldn't be back for at least another week," Emma said as Killian slowly lowered her to the ground.

Killian handed her the flowers and smiled, "Regina noticed that my work hadn't been as good as it should have been so she has given me a few days off."

"That's great! Why don't we go for lunch now and then we can maybe go for dinner tonight?" Emma asked.

Killian reached out his hand to grab hers and smiled, "Sounds good, love."

They walked hand in hand down the street to the nearest coffee shop. The chose a seat near the window and Killian told Emma about the movie without revealing any spoilers and Emma spoke about her own work. They sat in silence while they ate but it was comfortable.

"Killian, can I ask you a question?" Emma asked, not quite looking at him.

"Of course, Swan," Killian said.

"What are we?" Emma asked, looking up at him.

"We can be whatever we want, love. The decision is yours as much as it is mine," Killian said, smiling. He reached out for her hand across the table, "But if you want to jump straight into things then that's okay. But if you want to take things slow that is completely fine as well. If truth be told, I honestly don't mind either option."

Emma smiled and squeezed his hand, "Let's just see how things pan out. Go with the flow."

After another five minutes, Emma had to head back to work.

"I'll see you tonight then?" Killian asked.

"Of course you will. Pick me up at the usual time if you please," Emma said with a grin.

"See you later, love," Killian said. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and started to walk towards his car. When he started up the engine he smiled to himself. He may or may not be falling in love with this woman.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm so very sorry for not uploading in two weeks. I feel awful. But I have had a few bad weeks but I should be back to uploading on a weekly basis now. I've been reading reviews and wow, you guys seem to really love this fic. I never really imagined for it to get this much love. If you guys have any questions you can message me on tumblr ( thatsbadformswan ). Reviews make my day just that little bit brighter xx**


	13. Dates Don't Only Involve Dinner

**I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, the creators of Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

"RUBY?"

Ruby sauntered into Emma's bedroom with a smile on her face, "Yes?"

"Where are my shoes?" Emma asked.

"How should I know? They're probably by the door since that is where pretty much all your shoes are," Ruby replied and she walked back out the room.

Emma rolled her eyes and went to pick up her shoes. When she bent down to pick them up she saw an envelope on the doormat.

 _For you_ was all that was on the front.

"Ruby, did you drop this?" Emma asked, walking back into the living room and handing Ruby the envelope.

Ruby eyed the writing on the front of it, "Nope. There's no address on it so it must have been delivered by the person. Or by the friend of the person."

Emma plucked the envelope from Ruby's hands and opened it.

 _Can we meet at some point? We have some issues to discuss._

Emma's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she handed the letter back to Ruby, who, after reading the note, had the exact same expression as Emma.

"Ignore it. It's probably just some twelve year old that lives in the building," Ruby said, carefully putting the note back in the envelope and putting it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Okay," Emma said.

Ruby smiled, "Now go and finish getting ready because I heard that you have a hot date tonight."

/

Emma arrived at the restaurant ten minutes early but instead of happily waiting for Killian, all she could think about was the note, There were questions rushing through her head. Eventually, Killian arrived and she felt herself calm down slightly.

"Hello, love. You look stunning," Killian said.

Emma blushed, "I try my best."

"You don't even have to try you know," Killian said, sitting down opposite her.

"Stop it or my face is going to go redder than you've ever seen it," Emma said, laughing.

"I'm willing to go that far."

"Don't you dare."

Why, Swan? Will you feel as though you might owe me after all the compliments I'm giving you?"

"Not at all. I just want to enjoy tonight. _Without_ blushing the whole time."

"I have plenty more ways that could make you blush," Killian said, beginning to smirk.

Emma raised her eyebrows, completely oblivious to where he was going with this, "Prove it."

"Well," he started, stretching out in his chair and leaning forwards so he was closer to Emma's face. "If you're up for it, we could go back to my place for dessert that's so much _better_ than any of the desserts here."

"Okay so you weren't bluffing," Emma said, hiding her face in her hands.

Killian chuckled and leaned back in his chair, "I'm no bluffer, love."

They ordered some drinks and settled into an easy conversation. Throughout all the conversations they had, Killian couldn't keep his eyes of Emma. There were voices running through his head, debating with one another. _You love her, just tell her. You're moving too fast because if you tell her now, she will run off._

"Killian?"

Killian realised he hadn't been listening, "Hm?"

Emma laughed, "You went into your own world for a minute."

"Sorry, love. I was just dazzled by how beautiful you are," Killian said, giving her a charming smile.

"Stop being cheesy. It doesn't flatter me," Emma said.

When the bill came, Emma snatched it off the table before Killian could even move, "My turn."

Killian just shook his head and let her pay.

/

Arm in arm, they walked down to the docks where they had first kissed. They were silent but it wasn't awkward. It never was between the two. They sat on a bench and Emma lifted her feet and let them rest across Killian's knees. He was surprised at how comfortable she was doing this but he didn't question it. Killian actually like it. a lot.

"I don't want you to leave again," Emma said, breaking the silence.

Killian reached his hand out to find Emma's and held it, "I know."

"I understand it's your job but I really like spending time with you," said Emma.

"Well, love, what do you want to do? We can make the most of tonight and tomorrow," Killian said, his thumb running circles on Emma's hand.

Emma put her feet back on the ground and rested her head on Killian's shoulder, "I don't know. I don't care. As long as we get to spend as much time as possible together."

"We will, Emma. I promise," Killian said.

"I don't want to say goodnight," Emma said.

"We don't have to."

"Are you suggesting...?"

"No! Not at all. Unless...?" Killian didn't quite meet look her in the eye.

"Yes."

"What?" Killian was taken aback when she said this. "Love, I honestly didn't-"

Emma cut him short, "You promised that we would spend as much time as possible together and this is how I want to spend it."

They looked at each other for a moment before Killian leaned in and kissed her. Emma opened her mouth for him and his tongue slipped in. Emma felt a heat starting to pool in her stomach as the kiss deepened. She hadn't expected for tonight go this way _at all_ but she was glad it did. Killian began to run his hands through Emma's hair and that sent a shiver down Emma's spine. The kiss was cut short when a group of teenagers appeared and started whistling and shouting at them.

Killian pulled back and sighed, "Let's get to the car, Swan."

/

The drive back to Emma's apartment was full of heated glances between the two. Keeping one hand on the wheel, Killian rest his other hand on Emma's upper thigh. In the elevator, all Emma wanted to do was drown in Killian's kisses but that was not possible due to the fact that there were other people in the elevator. Killian shifted closer to Emma ever so slightly and wrapped his arm around her waist. When they arrived at the entrance of Emma's apartment, she fumbled with her keys but when she heard the click she pushed the door open, let Killian through and slammed it shut.

"I must say, Swan, your apartment building is awfully busy," Killian said.

Before Emma could reply, she was pushed up against the door and Killian dipped his head to press his lips against hers. Emma felt shivers all over her body as Killian kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up against the door as though she was weightless. Emma laughed.

Killian grinned as he look up at her, "What's funny, love?"

"I just never thought tonight would go this well," Emma said breathlessly.

"Trust me. It will only get better," Killian laughed when Emma let out a small moan but then captured her lips in another kiss.

/

The next morning, Emma woke up feeling happy. She felt Killian pressed up against her back with his arms around her and all the memories of the previous night's events came pouring back into her mind. She slipped out of bed as quietly as she could and found a baggy t-shirt and some panties to put on. Emma looked back at Killian lying in her bed, still sleeping. She nearly laughed at how adorable he looked. She left the room and headed towards the kitchen to find some breakfast for the two of them. She grabbed a loaf of bread out of the bread bin and put on some coffee. While the coffee was brewing she fished her phone out of her bag and turned it on. There were around twenty messages from Ruby.

 _Emma? How did it go?_

 _I'm assuming you're home so stop ignoring me._

 _Turn your phone on for god's sake Emma._

 _Are you still with him? Please tell me if he is spending the night._

 _He must have spent the night so don't even deny it. I NEED THE DETAILS ASAP._

 _You and Killian are on the front cover of most of those trashy magazines - you might want to check it out._

Emma's face paled. It must have been those teens that were shouting at them last night at the docks. Emma put her phone down on the counter and started to pour out the coffee when Killian walked in. His hair was sticking up all over the place and Emma giggled at the sight of him.

Killian gave a fake scowl before wrapping his arms around her waist, "Morning, love." He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and Emma pretended to gag.

"We are being so couple-y," Emma said, laughing.

Killian chuckled at her silly behaviour, "It's not a bad thing though, Swan."

He grabbed a cup of coffee and Emma put some bread in the toaster.

"I got some texts from Ruby this morning," Emma said.

"She's the friend that was there when you fell against the door when I came to pick you a while back, isn't she?" Killian asked, smiling slightly at the memory.

"Yeah. Anyway, she told me that we are on the cover for a lot of magazines today," Emma said, letting out a sigh.

"Oh bloody hell," Killian muttered. "Is it of us at the docks?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't seen the picture yet."

Killian took a gulp of his coffee, "We should try and ignore it. I don't want anything to ruin today."

"What are we doing today?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

Killian glanced at the toaster, "Well, for starters we are going to make sure you don't burn the building down by letting you're toast burn."

Emma sniffed the air and could smell her toast burning. With a gasp she turned round and popped the toast up. She stared sadly at the burnt piece of toast and Killian laughed.

"It's not funny!" Emma whined.

Killian continued laughing but Emma just crossed her arms and glared at him. She walked over to the bin and dropped the slices of burnt toast into it.

"I need to shower," Emma huffed.

Killian stopped laughing and hopped of the stool, "I'll help you, love."

Emma grinned and dragged him to the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know it's been a long time since I last updated but I couldn't help it, I have exams :( Anyway, the next chapter may not be up for at least three weeks - I'M SO SORRY! I hope this chapter will make up for it. Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favourites - they mean a lot to me. If you have any questions, ask me on tumblr ( thatsbadformswan ). See you in a few weeks! xx**


	14. Update

Hey guys, I'm really sorry to say that this fic has been discontinued. I just have no inspiration for it and I don't have any good ideas. I hope you can all forgive me. Thank you for your support, though! Jade xx


End file.
